disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Contemporary Resort
Disney's Contemporary '''Resort (formerly the '''Contemporary Resort Hotel, informally referred to as The Contemporary, and originally to be called Tempo Bay Hotel) is a deluxe resort at the Walt Disney World Resort. It opened on October 1, 1971. The resort is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. Disney's Contemporary Resort is located in the Magic Kingdom Resort Area, adjacent to the Magic Kingdom and Bay Lake. History The Contemporary Resort was one of the two resorts located on property when Walt Disney World opened in 1971. The Contemporary Tower, the most prominent of the resort's four stand-alone buildings, was built as an A-frame with outer walls which slope inwards around an inner atrium. This design was a collaboration by Disney, the United States Steel Corporation, and Los Angeles architect Welton Becket. To construct the building, steel frames were erected on site and modular pre-constructed rooms, designed by California architect Donald Wexler, were lifted into place by crane. Most of Disney's Polynesian Resort was also built this way. Before the construction of Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, Disney's Contemporary Resort was considered Disney's flagship resort. On November 17, 1973, President Richard Nixon delivered his famous "I am not a crook" speech in a ballroom at the Contemporary in front of reporters from the Associated Press. Between 2005 and 2009, Disney completed an extensive renovation of all guest rooms and many public areas throughout the resort. The decor changed little through the hotel's history, but has been replaced with a more modern design and sleek furnishings. In the lobby, the front desk and sitting area were updated to complement the new design of the hotel, and new lighting and modern furnishings were added. The Wave, a new table service restaurant, was constructed in the place of a former quick service restaurant and arcade. Guest rooms of the resort received a major update with modern design. New carpeting, beds, headboards, marble bathroom tile, flat-panel televisions, and more were added. As part of the major construction at the Contemporary Resort, the north wing of the hotel was demolished to make way for a separate Disney Vacation Club resort at the Contemporary complex known as Bay Lake Tower, that opened in 2009. The Grand Canyon Concourse was updated with new tile and carpeting, along with a new arcade for resort guests. The Concourse Steakhouse was removed to make way for a new quick-service restaurant. A new gift shop was built in an open area between existing shops and opened on November 21, 2007. This is the "Fantasia Gift Shop" that was formerly located under the monorail station, where the new arcade is currently located. Large Mickey Mouse ears flank both sides of the store. Resort The Contemporary Tower houses most of the resort's key facilities, including resort registration and the guest service concierge. The main hall, named the Grand Canyon Concourse, is also located in the main tower and houses restaurants and a variety of shops. Approximately 500 guest rooms line the outer walls of the Contemporary Tower. The Walt Disney World Monorail System runs through the inside of this building and a monorail station is located here for resort guests. Adorning the concourse walls is a multi-story mosaic designed by Mary Blair. One three-story wing flanks the south side of the tower and houses an additional 250 rooms. A convention center was added to the resort and opened on November 11, 1991, with more than 90,000 square feet (8,400 m2) of convention space. In October 2007, the resort received designation in the Florida Green Lodging Program. Rooms Tower rooms are located in the original A-frame building, through which the monorail runs. The south garden rooms are detached from the A-frame as a separate wing. Some parts of tower have views of the Magic Kingdom, and others have a view of Bay Lake. As one of the original resorts on property, the Contemporary Resort has some of the largest guest rooms in Walt Disney World, matched only by Disney's Polynesian Resort which also opened in 1971. Standard tower guest rooms contain two queen beds or one king bed, a day bed/couch, a sitting table, a credenza with a TV and a coffee maker, a small refrigerator, bathtub and dual sinks, and a closet. The Contemporary Resort also offers suites, as well as two levels of concierge (sometimes referred to as "club") service on the 12th and 14th floors. Disney announced that the entire 14th floor of Disney's Contemporary Resort will be converted to a health-and-wellness theme, complete with a private yoga studio, custom-designed menus, and concierge services, to attract health-conscious travelers. Guest rooms will be outfitted with amenities such as bamboo floors, low-allergen pillows and mattresses, exercise equipment, and massage tables. The suites are expected to open by November 2011. Dining *The California Grill *The Wave *Chef Mickey's *Contempo Cafe *The Sand Bar Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Magic Kingdom Resort Area hotels Category:Deluxe hotels